


under the mask.

by barryshal



Series: halbarry collection [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: Oliver leaned in his friend’s ear with a hushed whisper, “Check out at ten o'clock flyboy.” He winked before sighing and moved Hal’s chin to direct him to what, or well rather who he was talking about.A male who was dressed in a ruby red suit that accented with a black dress shirt and matching bowtie. He glanced over so you could see his mask better which was golden like but it still had some red designs on it. But what was really captivating was the stunning cerulean blue eyes that had locked with Hal’s hazel ones before the male looked away and moved into the crowd.





	under the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a sucker for masquerade au’s and why not throw in a powerless halbarry with it as well? i never been to one myself but would love to go if i ever could. but hey, enjoy this? this one is for you bartholomew from discord, you know who you are. wink.
> 
> there also may be some spelling errors as i don't have a beta writer at the moment.

Hal sighed as he didn’t want to be here, this is was too fancy for his taste with people in suits or dresses that had masks on. It was a masquerade ball and the air force pilot was dragged in by his friend that was none other than Oliver Queen so it wasn’t too much trouble getting in for the three of them. Hal didn’t have time to get a date since Oliver just laid it on him and had gave him a suit that was a little tight fitting but hey least he looked good especially with his dress shirt being green. Green seemed like Hal’s color as that was his mask too, just a cheap mask from one of those party shops. He hated being the third wheel on Oliver and Dinah however that was about to change when he was nudged with Oliver’s elbow on his ribs. “What the hell was that for?”

Oliver leaned in his friend’s ear with a hushed whisper, “Check out at ten o'clock flyboy.” He winked before sighing and moved Hal’s chin to direct him to what, or well rather who he was talking about.

A male who was dressed in a ruby red suit that accented with a black dress shirt and matching bowtie. He glanced over so you could see his mask better which was golden like but it still had some red designs on it. But what was really captivating was the stunning cerulean blue eyes that had locked with Hal’s hazel ones before the male looked away and moved into the crowd.

That’s when the other stalled, the moment felt like forever until the male vanished. Oh not on Hal’s watch he ain’t as he moves into the crowd without Oliver or Dinah noticing. He had to find that guy with those blue eyes and blond hair, he just had to. That was before Hal nearly fell on his ass before meeting up the other and oh hell, this guy was prettier up close. “Watch out!” Hal says as he takes the handsome stranger’s hand with his other on the waist to dodge a waiter. His heart made a thumping sound when the stranger was in his arms as their eyes met again.  
Barry looked up at Hal as his face soon turned almost the same shade as his suit, he has never been this close to someone as this attractive before. There was a thump of his heart as their eyes met, blue meeting with the hazel ones underneath the green mask. “I’m sorry, I should’ve maybe watched where I was going.” Barry gets up but still was in the stranger’s arms. “I’m Barry. .and you are?”

Repeating the name over and over his head, “I’m Barry, I mean I’m Hal.” Hal cursed under his breath but luckily the blond, Barry chuckled softly. He flushed a little and clears his throat, “May I have this dance Barry?” The pilot asks as the slightly shorter one nodded and agreed as they danced for awhile. Though there was some stepping on shoes but it was still fun to dance.  
Eventually they went to somewhere less crowded and talked about what they did, Barry was a forensic scientist who was trying to clear his father’s name for the murder of his mom when he was young. But the way Barry talked about science and his nephew that he got custody of was amazing by how his eyes sparkle.

Hal talked about how he became a pilot regardless of what his older brother and mom said, he did it for his dad who had died when Hal was young in a plane crash. He said it was amazing feeling to be up in the air though where you could feel so free. The other mentioned that he’d bring Barry up in the air to help Barry get over his fear of heights though luckily the blond agreed to do it someday with him. “Hey Barry, how do you feel about showing each other our faces?”

“Oh. .I guess I wouldn’t mind. .Though you’re not supposed to.” He answers but shrugs as Hal was about to go first but froze when Barry goes to take his off from untying it from the back as with great care, he took off the mask to show his face to Hal. And damn he was gorgeous with his soft looking pale skin, sunny blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Not to mention that really cute shy smile on his face. God he was cuter without the mask covering that face of his.

The brown haired male took his cheap party mask off to show his tanner skin from being out in the sun of California, some minor freckles doted his skin but not much. But he moved his bangs out of the way to show his long eyelashes and swallows a bit. Hal watched Barry’s cheeks turn slightly pink and was trying so hard not to just pull him in to kiss him like they’ve been together for years. He licks over his lips and leans closer as Barry didn’t move at all until their lips ghostly touched before Hal moved away, “S-Sorry. I could-”

Barry however pulled the lapels of the suit jacket that Hal was wearing and leaned in to kiss him again. His lips even tasted like that sweet cherry chapstick against Hal’s otherwise chapped lips. He closes his eyes as they stayed like that for awhile until it was time for air.

Well the night was still young and they could do more with each other since clearly Oliver was clueless on finding his friend. But the two masked strangers danced through the night until they had to part away from each other. After all they are from two different worlds but came together for that night, little did they know that they’ll meet again under the masks as if it was fate.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr to see more https://kctekane.tumblr.com


End file.
